Summer Love
by CoriHoran
Summary: a 16 year old girl goes to london on a forign exchange program with her school. while there she meets a london boy and falls in love. this is a typical love story.
1. Me

**Chapter One**

Hi, my name is Corinne Wade. I am 16 years old and I am heading back out to London soon. I won't tell you why, though. That's one of those things that will ruin the story.

I am 5' 8'' when I'm not wearing shoes, but I like to wear heels a lot. If I'm not wearing heels then I'm wearing converse or sometimes flip-flops. I have light brown hair with blond highlights. Let me just say that my hair is almost pin strait, but it does flip up at the ends, and it is about shoulder length. I don't think I'm that cute but my boyfriend thinks I'm gorgeous.

So before I get too far into that I guess I will start the story. I hope that if your reading this then you like love stories!


	2. On Our Way

**Chapter Two**

It was a Saturday morning and I was getting ready to go on my overseas trip to London. Our school was having a summer foreign exchange program with some students from London. One summer we Americans go to London and the next summer they come to us. I personally think this is a great idea. I mean it's a trip to London right? Who wouldn't love it! I was so excited!

"Let's go Corinne! You're going to be late to the airport!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. So I finished getting ready, zipped up my last suitcase, and ran down the stairs.

"I'm here, I'm here. Is all my stuff in the car?" I am always late leavening to go anywhere. It's just what I do.

"Yes, everything is in there and Noelle is already waiting in the car for you." Noelle is my best friend ever. We were both doing the exchange program and we just thought we would carpool to save gas and money.

"Thanks mom," I said while running out the door. "I will call you once we get to the airport and then again once we get to London, I promise. Love you!" I always have to assure my mom I will call her if I go anywhere. She is always worried something is going to happen. It's quite annoying actually.

Once I got to the car, I threw my last suitcase in the trunk, jumped in the driver's seat, greeted Noelle, pulled out of the drive way and speed down the road on our way to the airport. It took about two hours to get to the airport, and get through check in and such. Next thing I knew, it was twenty minutes later and we were on the plane waiting to take off.

After a while, we took off and were finally allowed to use electronics. So I pulled out my iPod and started listening to music. Next thing I knew, I was asleep. This was quite lucky considering how long of a plane ride it is from Georgia to London. Oh ya, I live in Lawrenceville, Georgia by the way. Sorry for not telling you.

We were on our way and I had no idea where the heck we were.


	3. Our First Days In London

**Chapter Three**

When I woke up I was reluctant to find I had slept through the whole plane ride. Once Noelle and I were off the plane and had all of our luggage (man was that hard…we had too many bags), we went to meet our "guide". He was a short, white haired man wearing a business suit in a sea of tourist. He was holding a sign that said, "Noelle and Corinne Wade," like they do in the movies.

Noelle and I walked over to the man. When the man saw us, he obviously knew who we were, because once we were close enough to hear him, he said (in a British accent, of course), "Hello, ladies. I am Mr. Samson. I will be your guide until you meet your housing partner in a few days."

"Um, hi. I'm…"I tried to say politely.

"Yes, you are Ms. Wade, and you are Ms." Mr. Samson interrupted. How rude! And I thought Britt's were supposed to be nice.

So with that, we all headed out to the car rentals. Both Noelle and I got rental cars. Once we pulled out, all we had to do was follow Mr. Samson to the hotel where we would be for the next week.

Our first few days were nice but boring. Mr. Samson came to check up on us about twice a day. Other than that, nothing really happened, but now the fun begins.


	4. Meeting the Boys

**Chapter 4**

It was about 9 am when Mr. Samson walked into our room. Let me just tell you, we are never awake at that time, whether it's in London or in Georgia. It was our eighth day in London. It was the day we were taken to our partner's house. This is where we would be staying for the rest of the summer.

"Good morning, ladies!" Mr. Samson yelled at us, "its time to wake up and pack up."

I somehow knew that if I only rolled over in bed, Mr. Samson would keep on yelling in my ear. I don't like people yelling in my ear. So, I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was done getting ready for the day, I packed up my stuff, and went down to the lobby. Mr. Samson was down there waiting for us. Standing right behind him were two other boys that were about our age. The boy looked like Logan Lerman, with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. The other boy was a tall blond with an amazing tan and bright green-y, blue eyes.

Mr. Samson walked up to us and told us that these two students were our summer exchange partners. Then he told us to go greet them. So we strode over to them and all stood in silence for about a minute.

"Hello, I am Jacob Allen Elling," said the boy that looked like Logan.

"And I am Todd Danielle Edwards," said the other boy. "Who might you two beautiful ladies be?" He sounded like such a flirt, but I guess he was just being polite.

I was too shy to say anything, so Noelle said, "I am Noelle Kristen Hemming and this is Corinne Ella Wade."

"Hi." Is that all I could really think of to say? I guess it was just the astonishment of how hot Jacob was. The British accent was hard to ignore too. I felt like such an idiot afterward.

Then Mr. Samson trotted over and to me I was staying with Todd for the summer and Noelle was with Jacob. What's the good part? The two boys live right next door to each other! That and they only lived a few minutes away from the hotel so we could walk and all get to know each other.

I told the boys that I needed to talk to Noelle alone for a minute while we were walking. So they walked ahead and I told her, "I call Jacob. I don't care if you're staying with him, he is mine."

"Ok. I like Todd more anyway. So we have a deal?" she replied.

"I do believe so."


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes after we left the hotel we got to Jacob's house, and right next door was Todd's. All of our stuff was sitting outside the houses, just waiting for us to get there and unpack them in our rooms. So I said bye to Noelle and went with Todd to his house.

As any other day, the first thing that happened when I walked into the house was the meet and greet stuff. First was Todd's parents, and then his little brother. His mom looked like she could have been a model before the kids (I was later informed that she was). She was beautiful with long blond hair like Todd's and, well, she looked like a model. His dad looked like the total geek. He had short brown hair and big glasses on his face. Lastly was Todd's 6-year-old brother, Sam. He was tall for his age and had hair like his dad's but a face like his moms. He was so adorable!

After all of that fun, I was shown to my room and given time to unpack. A little while after I finished, I was lying on my bed, and Todd walked in.

"Hey. I was about to head over to Jacob's house. So I thought I would see if you wanted to come. You know since your friend is there?" he said after a moment. I could hear it in his British voice; he already had a crush on Noelle. And we all just meet!

"Sure. That sounds awesome. Just let me get my shoes," I felt kind of awkward but I was just going to have to get used to it.

While I was getting my shoes, Todd said,"Jacob and I were thinking that we could switch girls and get to know the other one. We will be spending a lot of time together, the four of us, anyways." Wow…nice excuse, right?

After that we left and were at Jacob's in no time. Once we got there, Noelle and Todd almost immediately went off to a corner of the front porch, leaving me alone with Jacob. I felt so weird; we were both so quite. I have always been the shy one, so I hate talking to people. Either that or I can't think of anything to say, which was what was happening now. Finally, Jacob asked me to sit (on the opposite side of the porch than Noelle, nonetheless), and we started to get to know each other.

"So…" he started. If you ask me it was kind of a lame start to a conversation, but I knew where he was coming from. "How old are you exactly?"

"I am 16. How about you?"I replied.

"I just turned 17 a few days ago," he said with an amazing smile creping onto his face.

"Well then, happy late birthday!" I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The more I looked at Jacob, the more stuff I saw that I loved. He had big blue eyes and long dark brown (and I mean pretty close to black) hair. He was tall and skinny, but with lots of mussles. What's not to love about him? Oh and then there is also the irresistible British accent over his silky voice.

"Thanks," man we were having so much trouble starting and then keeping a conversation going! So I looked over at Noelle to see how she was doing. She and Todd were having no trouble at all! Why me?

I decided after a moment of silence that I would tell Jacob what I just thought and he agreed. So I proposed a "game" to him. Basically I told him we should go back and forth and tell each other something about ourselves. So we did that for the rest of the time and I could not stop laughing! Jacob was so funny once you got him talking. Then all of a sudden Todd walked over and said it was time to head home. I looked up and realized it had gotten dark. So I said bye to Jacob and hugged Noelle. Then, Todd and I left. It was a wonderful, wonderful day.


	6. London School Dance

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks passed, and they were amazingly fun. The four of us hung out almost every day. We went sightseeing, and shopping (the boys carried all of our bags for us! How nice!), we even went to a carnival that happened to be in town. By the end of all that, I felt like we had all been friend our whole lives. Also, almost every time there was a chance, Noelle would leave me alone, with Jacob, sometimes it even got kind of awkward. It was lovely.

It was our fourth week in London, and we were all out shopping, again, and as usual, Todd and Noelle were walking ahead. It was kind of weird because neither I nor Jacob were talking. So I decided to start a conversation.

"So do you think they are goin' out?" it was the first thing I could think of to talk about.

"Definitely. There is no possible way they aren't," he replied. Well that was a quick way to end that.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Jacob asked me something, "So there is an end of summer dance we have every year at our school. It's in a couple of days, and I was wondering if you would go with me." I must have made some sort of face (I was surprised, what can I say?),because then he said, "of course we will be going as friends, if that's ok with you."

I was a little disappointed, but oh well. "Sure I'd love that. But the thing is I don't have a good dress for that sort of thing," I just thought it was a good way to get the boys in a dress store.

"Ok, well I know just where to go," Jacob said. Then he ran up to Todd and told him about what just happened. The next thing I knew we were all at a dress store looking at a whole lot of gorgeous dresses. Noelle and I would put on a dress and then go show the boys to see what their reaction was. Sometime it was really funny, but you know once their jaw drops, that that is the dress.

A few days later, it was the day of the dance. Todd went over to Jacob's house and Noelle came over to mine (technically Todd's but whatever). Todd's mom helped us get ready, and we had a blast. At about nine o'clock, the boys came knocking at the door. Noelle and I opened the door and walked outside to meet them at the end of the path.

"Whoa," breathed Todd.

"You can say that again," Jacob said back to Todd. They were both staring at us with astonished faces on.

I was wearing an aqua blue halter-top dress that was tight on the chest with a diamond broach in the middle. It was very flow-y for the rest of the dress, and it went about down to my knees. Noelle was wearing a strapless red dress that went about to mid thigh and had "ruffles" all the way down it. We were "gorgeous"!

We walked to the school, and about half way there Noelle and I took off out heels and then put them back on once we got there. Once we were inside, Todd and Noelle were immediately on the dance floor. Jacob and I followed , but a little bit slower.

The first song was a fast one, but then came the second song. It was a slow song. I guess this was a chance to talk right? I mean, it's not like there is anything else to do during a slow dance. So that's what Jacob and I did, we talked.

"So…" Hey, a girl can only try to start a conversation!

"So… I never got to tell you earlier…," Jacob started.

"Tell me what?"

"If you would let me finish I would tell you what I was going to tell you," oops. It's not like I do that intentionally. I just didn't think before I speak, so I interrupt Jacob in the process.

"Sorry, go on."

"I was going to say that I never got to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he said. I think he even blushed a little. Do guys blush?

"Really?" I needed to keep this up. It could get good.

"Well, ya. I mean you know," still blushing. This was funny. "I have just never seen you like this so…"

Ya right! He is such a liar! So I decided to mess with him. "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to love me, you want to hug me, you want to smooch me, you want to..." and then he kissed me.

Right in the middle of the dance floor! He kissed me! Jacob Allen Elling, the hottest guy in London, kissed me! I was stunned.

That was the highlight of the night. Just one kiss could take me a lot of places. I swear I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks hurt way to bad. Oh well, I couldn't wait to see what Jacobs excuse was tomorrow for this.


End file.
